


Diakko Week 2020

by Squish13



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cuddles/Hand-Holding, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, rainy day, space/stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: My entries to the 2020 Diakko Week.Day 1: Childhood FriendsDay 2: Cuddles/Hand-HoldingDay 3: Rainy DayDay 4: AU [separate post]Day 5: Hurt/ComfortDay 6: Space/StarsDay 7: Free Day
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 40
Kudos: 163





	1. Childhood Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first ship week, and I am super hyped to be here! I wrote these all as soon as the prompts were announced. Hope you enjoy!

**Day 1**

Diana was nervous about entering this program. She wasn’t the most social girl around, and didn’t have many friends from her own school. Her mother insisted she make friends her own age though. It would be good for her, right? Well perhaps not being directly with this person would help. That’s why she signed up for the pen-pal program. 

She looked at the profile of the girl she was matched up with. Atsuko Kagari: born 25th of June, a few months later than herself. From Chiba, Japan. There was a little portrait of the girl with the profile. A cheery brunette with captivating ruby eyes. From the girl’s description of herself, she was a huge fan of Shiny Chariot, which Diana was actually excited for. She’d never had someone share that interest with her. Perhaps the girl had a collection of cards as well. Would they allow her to send one in the mail? Maybe they could trade.

Diana eagerly sat at her desk, pulling out a pen and paper to begin writing her first letter.

_ Dear Atsuko, _

_ I’m very glad we are getting this chance to know each other. I saw that you’re a fan of Shiny Chariot! Have you been to one of her shows yet? I still haven’t yet, but one day I very much hope to.  _

Diana paused, unsure of what else to bring up in this letter. Perhaps ask about Atsuko’s life in Japan? How much different was it to England anyway? Hurriedly, she scribbled those thoughts down. She really was curious about it now. Maybe she could do some research about it in the meantime. But it certainly wouldn’t be the same as learning about it directly from someone who lived there. Yes, certainly. Perhaps she could regale this girl with stories about her experiences in Britain then. 

~~~~~~~

_ Diana, _

_ Please, just call me Akko. We’re pals after all! Btw, I haven’t seen Chariot in person yet, but she’s actually coming here in a few months! I’m so excited! I’ve been begging my parents for tickets for ages now! I really really hope they say yes! And OMG, it’s so cool that you’re a fan too! Hey! You totally gotta see my collection sometime. I got so many! _

_ And your stories about England sound awesome! I’d totally like to go someday! Hey, I could tell you all about my hometown. I got some pictures right here.  _

Akko gathered her collection of photos to send to this Diana girl. Everything from old landmarks ‘kaasan said would make good additions, to the blurry and tilted pictures Akko took around her own home. This was gonna be great! Akko couldn’t believe she was gonna be involved with this foreign girl. She could learn so much from her! After all, that is what this program advertised. Though she hated to admit it, Akko was a little nervous about entering in the first place. She didn’t know what kind of language the person she was gonna be matched up with was. She was pretty thankful it was an English girl though. Though her own was shaky, it was something she always wanted to learn. She could be just like Chariot that way! Yeah, this was gonna be great!

Really, neither of the two girls knew what the future would hold in store for them. Each letter sent brought forth more and more of their strengthening bond. A few weeks turned into a few months, and then a few years. Exchanging emails and so forth the two grew close in a way no one could have predicted. But the fated day drew near.

Akko looked up at the grand building before her. Who knew a school could be so old, haha! But this is the exact one Chariot studied at years ago, and the one Diana would be attending.

Akko slapped her cheeks, yes, she was here. She was about to attend The Luna Nova Academy! She was gonna become a stage performer just like Chariot! She was gonna meet Diana in person for the first time in years! This was it!

And as she took her first steps in that school, all she could do was keep her eyes out for the blonde. 

“Akko?”

Akko turned around, seeing the beauty heading right for her. “Diana!” 

Akko took off in a sprint, practically bowling the girl over. “Diana! It’s been so long! How are you doing!”

“Fine, fine,” the blonde chuckled, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. “How was your flight?”

“Oh, it was great!”

A pair of coughs sounded from behind the girls, catching their attention. Two very unimpressed girls stood there, watching the scene unfold. “Um, Diana? Who’s this?”

“Oh, this is Akko.”

“What?!” The pair exclaimed in unison. “ _ This _ is the Akko you never shut up about?”

While the two continued in incoherent rambling, Diana turned her attention to the one in her embrace. “By the way, it is great to see you again, Akko.”

The brunette blushed in that moment. They’d known each other for years, and it was always special whenever they were able to meet up. Moments they had to enjoy for all their worth, moments that seemed fleeting. Now they could truly savor the moment. They’d be together for some time yet, and Akko never wanted that time to end.


	2. Cuddles/Hand Holding

Why was it Diana agreed on coming out to this camping trip again? The answer was given as a screech had been heard beside her, a clumsy brunette stumbling to the ground after having tripped over some stray root. Ah yes. Akko was the reason. The two had been dating for some time now, and so when she’d asked Diana if she wanted to come along on a camping trip with red and green teams, well she couldn’t refuse. Even for as innocent as this trip was, any time with Akko was welcome.

Meanwhile, Diana continued to struggle pitching her tent. Despite O’Neill’s demonstrations, this was still far too difficult. Just then, a tent pole slipped from its position and smacked against her face. Quickly, she threw down what she was doing to pull her hands up over the stinging surface. So close was she to throwing her sensibilities out the window right then and there. So close was she to shouting obscenities to the sky. Instead, she only let out a low whine as she held onto the scorching mark.

She couldn’t deal with this anymore. She couldn’t finish the stupid tent on her own like this. Where did Akko stash their wands? Akko kept insisting since they were going out camping, they had to do it the real way. No magic. Of course Diana thought that was completely ridiculous, but since everyone else agreed to it, she had to as well. Utterly ridiculous.

Diana headed off to their luggage, seeing if the wands had been stored there. She rummaged through the piles, feeling sorry for digging into others belongings, though not that deeply, but this was important. Unfortunately, her search yielded nothing. 

Diana brought a hand back to the skin of her cheek. Though the initial sting had faded, it was still sensitive to the touch. No doubt a bruise had begun forming. They didn’t even have any ice out here for her to press against the sensitive surface. 

Diana sighed, looking up through the canopy as she leaned back against a pack brought by the American in their group. But that was the strangest thing. She noticed something. Something stupid, and clearly Akko. She shook her head as she began her way toward the branch in question. Really, how could Akko think that was a good hiding place for their wands? She didn’t know whether it was creative or completely idiotic.

She decided the latter, seeing as how easy it was to knock them all down with a well aimed throw. Diana sorted through the wands on the ground, picking out her own and placing the others in her own inconspicuous hiding point. Not that it was great, but certainly better than Akko’s.

Finally with access to her magic, Diana cast a quick healing spell on herself. It was a lovely sensation, a cool feeling washing over her body, especially the mark from earlier. Now, she could continue work on that piece of canvas which had been giving her so much trouble previously. A good spell would do the trick. As long as no one noticed her cast it.

Though as Diana made her return, someone had already pitched the tent for her. She looked around, confused as ever. Who had made the tent for her? No one was there. 

A shiver made its way through Diana’s body. It was getting dark, and getting cold. No one had started their campfire yet, and there were very little supplies for it lying there. For now, she’d go off and help with gathering wood. Even if she was useless in most of the other matters of camping, she could at least do that.

Diana returned after some time, having found a fair amount for the fire which was beginning its short life. All the girls had gathered around, sitting on log benches which were a part of this particular campsite. As the sun set, and the girls were left in darkness, Diana scooted closer to the one beside her for comfort. 

“Scared?” Akko asked, resting a hand atop Diana’s. 

It wasn’t quite the stories Amanda was telling. They were all nonsense anyway. But being here in this moment, who could blame her for seeking a little comfort. “Not really.” She said, resting her head atop Akko’s shoulder.

“Well what is it?” Akko asked, wearing a look of concern. 

“Maybe I’m a little cold.” Diana admitted. Perhaps it wasn’t that cold, but out here in the woods she was left vulnerable. 

Akko wrapped her arm around Diana’s waist, pulling her closer. “Well we’re gonna have to fix that, aren’t we.” 

“Gag!” Amanda shouted out. “Get a room!”

Everyone at the campsite began to giggle. And Diana herself looked up at the bright face of the girl she fell in love with. Well, they were to share a tent tonight. 


	3. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> British Weather

As great as it was to be attending Luna Nova, there were some things that Akko couldn’t say she was fond of. Aside from normal school things like teachers and students hating her guts, there was also the weather. British. Weather. Was. The. Worst. Seriously, why couldn’t it actually be nice out? Especially today of all days.

Akko looked longingly out the window as drops of water pattered to the ground outside. Why couldn’t that be her? Wait, not that way. Not in the falling way, she’d had enough of that her first year here. No. What Akko meant was, why couldn’t she be out there training? She was getting so much better with the broom, and then the rain comes along to just ruin everything for her.

She sighed. Memories of childhood floated through her mind. A little child who didn’t care about what conditions she faced. She’d go out and do anything. Splash in puddles, run around, covered in mud. Akko smiled at the memories of a young, innocent child.

“Is something the matter, Akko? I haven’t seen you so dour in quite some time.”

Akko turned to face one who never failed to put a smile on her face. “Hey, Diana. Nice to see you.”

The blonde looked at her quizzically, one hand rested at her hip. “You didn’t answer my question, Akko.”

Akko whined. “I wanted to go out practicing on my broom today, but your weather sucks.”

Diana seemed amused almost. “Really now. You’re going to let the weather stop you?  _ You,  _ Atsuko  _ Kagari?”  _ She chuckled. “What happened to the Akko who never let anything get in her way?”

“Yeah, but…” Akko whined once more, really selling herself as a pathetic puppy in that moment. “It hurts to ride a broom in the rain, you know that. Plus, I don’t wanna get sick. There’s a big test coming up, and Professor Babcock won’t let me make it up if I’m absent.” 

Diana hummed, processing everything Akko had just blurted out. “Well, we can take care of that quite easily.”

Akko was unsure of what Diana was going to do when she brought out her wand. Though she felt a warm feeling wash over her body. And she looked up to see the blonde smiling at her. “Wha…”

“I just cast a barrier spell on you, Akko. And myself as well.” She said. “Can’t have you practicing alone.”

“Diana?”

“Come on, Akko.” Diana offered with an open hand, taking Akko’s, and leading her out to the field. “Let’s go.”

It was strange. Being out in the rain, feeling the dampness of the air, smelling fresh earth, and seeing the raindrops hit her skin, but not feel it. She knew what she should be feeling, but to not? 

“Alright, Akko. Show me your progress.” 

“Um, right.” Akko nearly stuttered, bringing her attention back to the task at hand. She climbed over her broom, and called out the spell. “Tia Freyre!” She lifted off the ground and steadied herself. Then, she willed herself forward. Akko set a steady pace, not too slow, and not very fast, but this was the level she was at right now.

Diana pulled up beside her looking pleased. “I’m quite impressed, Akko. You’ve certainly improved. Though, perhaps I could offer some more advice.” She moved closer, nearly touching Akko at this point. “Your form could use some improvement.”

Now she was touching her. Akko’s face burned bright as she gulped down her nerves. Diana was actually adjusting her form right now. Oh kami above, kill her right now. At this point, Akko had all but forgotten the rain.


	4. Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say angst? I mean, hurt/comfort?

The air was heavy and stale as the scent of rot, decay, permeated through it. An uninviting place, a damp and dark cavern of mystery. The way forward was only illuminated by the dim glow of a flying orb. A magical construct, following two beings on their trek through the winding passages. The leader kept ever vigilant, eyes scanning their dim surroundings as they delved further and further into the cavern, which was like a labyrinth, ever winding. But from the signs available, they had to be close.

A sickening crunch echoed through the passage as the leader looked down, recoiling in horror at the skeleton which laid at her feet. The nervous breathing of her partner was loud beside her, being the only noise aside from the dull thrum of the magic orb beside them. This silence was maddening, and concerning. 

“Diana.” Akko whispered beside her. “Maybe we should turn back.”

Diana looked back to the nervous wreck beside her. A state she had rarely seen Akko in. Should she turn back? “No, we’re so close, Akko. Just a bit more.”

“But, Diana, people  _ died _ here.” Akko snapped, pointing down to the mess of bones before them. “Don’t you think our lives are a little more important than some magic relic thingy?”

“Says the one who risked everything for the sake of the Shiny Rod.” Diana deadpanned, turning her attention back down the passage.

“Isn’t this a little different though?” 

Diana ignored her, continuing down the path on her own. The carvings on the wall were her guide, and they were almost there. So driven was she, ignoring the increasing scatterings around them. 

“Diana, please.” Akko was now begging. “It’s not worth it!”

But they were right here. An ethereal golden light poured into the room, focusing on one object in particular. The ancient staff was right there, standing proud for all to see, for all to admire. Neither the sigils nor bodies surrounding the staff mattered. Not when it sang its siren song and pulled Diana toward its source. What else in this world mattered more?

Akko’s cries seemed distant as her hand reached out toward the staff. Finally. Finally.

The ground shook, knocking the girls off balance. And all at once, awareness came crashing back into Diana’s senses.

_ Ba dum. Ba dum. _

The puddles which collected on the ground rippled.

_ Ba dum. Ba dum. _

Something large was making its way towards them.

_ Ba dum. _

The girls’ eyes drifted toward the large maw of the other connected chamber.

_ Ba dum. _

Two hellish orbs stood out from the darkness. And a low and guttural growl sounded from the beast whose silhouette was becoming more and more recognizable. 

_ Raaaaaaaaaagh!!!! _

Diana and Akko covered their ears as the sound echoed around them. Deafening. 

By the time they recovered it was charging toward them. A massive beast covered in patchwork fur, but mostly scars, and sickly grey skin. Its paws, hands, whatever they were were massive. Easily larger than each of their torsos. And long sharp claws made themselves known, as the creature swiped over their heads, leaving gashes in the rock wall behind them. 

What had she done? What had she gotten them into? Diana should have listened to Akko sooner. Now here she was, about to be devoured by some inhuman beast. 

“Hey, big boy! Over here!” Akko taunted, using her transformation magic to pull the beast away from Diana.

“Akko?” Diana scrambled to her feet, doing her best to locate the girl-turned-animal. “Akko, what are you doing?”

The beast’s full attention was on the rat running circles around it, swiping with one claw, stomping with a hoofed foot. Each close call sent Diana’s heart through her chest. She couldn’t let Akko do this alone.

“Murowa!” 

The beast’s attention was now turned to her, giving Akko enough time to change tactics. The girl transformed into a bear and latched onto the beast’s back. It writhed and squirmed, doing all it could to shake the foreign body off.

Diana sent another spell the beast’s way, causing it to stumble back, and nearly lose its balance. So close, just a bit more of this.

Akko bit down on the creature’s neck, though unable to break the surface, the beast cried out in agony, backing up to the cave wall. It slammed itself back once, twice, thrice. And Akko lost her grip, falling off the creature’s back as she reverted back to a human once more.

“Akko!” Diana screamed, seeing how much pain the girl was in. Letting out a cry of anger, Diana sent one more spell slamming against the creature. This time, enough to send it flying off its feet. But it didn’t land far. One more. And again! But all this served to do was anger it more. Diana stared with wide eyes as it began to charge her, ignoring every new spell she cast. 

It all happened so fast. One moment, she was face to face with death, the next, she was on the ground, watching helplessly as the one she cared most about was being flung across the chamber. No. “ **_Akko!_ ** ”

She didn’t think. She didn’t have time for that. She merely let the adrenaline rush take hold of her as she ran for Akko’s limp body. She scooped the brunette up, leaving the beast behind as she ran, ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to get out, this wasn’t worth it. Nines, it wasn’t worth it.

How much distance had she covered? Diana looked back to see if she was followed, but all there was was darkness and silence. 

She looked down to the body in her arms. The pathetic figure of a beaten and bruised Akko. Her bones felt like gravel in her grasp, and a frothy red escaped her lips. Diana lowered her to the ground, swiping a stray piece of hair from her forehead. “Akko. Akko, look at me.” She whispered.

The girl’s eyes opened only so much as she looked up to the one gently cupping her face. “ _ D-Diana… _ ”

“It’s going to be alright, Akko. I just need you to stay with me.” Diana reminded her, reaching to her side to look for a wand which was no longer there. No. She looked back down to the girl before her. Her eyes were so distant, and she had begun falling asleep. “Akko. Akko. Stay with me!” 

“ _ Dia… _ ” 

“Akko?” Diana repeated once more. She wasn’t responding, even as Diana shook her form. 

“ _ Akko? _ ” Tears were cascading down her face. And now that they’d started, they wouldn’t stop. “No…  _ No! _ ”

_ “Diana? Diana, wake up!” _

Akko looked on at her sleeping wife with concern as she did all she could to wake her up. “Diana, it’s just a dream.” 

“ _ Akko?”  _

“It’s just a dream _.” _ She repeated, wiping a tear from her wife’s cheek. 

“ _ Akko. _ ” Diana said, curling into Akko’s embrace. “ _ I thought I lost you _ .”

“Shh.” Akko slowly stroked the back of her wife’s head before setting a hand atop Diana’s swollen belly. “It’s all over now. I’m right here.  _ I’m right here. _ ”


	5. Space/Stars

“Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor! Shiny Arc!”

Akko screeched as she feigned her demise, writhing as she fell to the carpeted floor. She had to make this death as dramatic as possible, of course. There was no other way. Even marking her supposed death with a  _ bleh _ noise.

The little blonde stood triumphantly, holding her crafted Shiny Rod in the air. “Haha! No evil can stand the amazing power of-”

“Bernadette Megumi Kagari-Cavendish.” 

The young girl standing atop her perch flinched as she and Akko looked over toward the comment’s source. “H-hey, Mum.”

“You should be in bed.” Diana commented, picking her daughter up and placing her on the floor. “And you.” She directed toward Akko, who was still laying on the ground. “You shouldn’t be encouraging this.”

Akko rolled her eyes before rising to her feet. “C’mon, Di. We were just having a little fun. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No.” Diana stated. “But I would advise you to be aware of the time at which you’re playing these games.” She said, gesturing toward a wall mounted clock.

“Oh?  _ Oh…”  _ Akko looked back down toward their daughter, looking between them with her little ruby eyes. “I’m sorry, Bernie. But your mother’s right.” 

“What?” She pouted, throwing up the most precious face in her defense. 

As much as she wanted to give in to that adorable puppy dog expression, she couldn’t. Not with her wife looming over her in that terrible way she currently was. “I’m so sorry. But you gotta go to bed. C’mere.” 

Akko opened her arms for her little one to climb into. And once she had her secured, she headed off towards her bedroom, followed closely behind by her beloved wife. 

“Why do I gotta go to sleep now?” Bernadette whined.

“Because sleep is important for a growing youth.” Diana said, resting a hand on her daughter’s head. “Besides, do you think your mother could do her performances if she didn’t get any sleep?”

“She’s right, you know.” Akko commented just as they reached the young girl’s room. “If you wanna be like me, you gotta get your rest. Okay?”

“M’kay.” She mumbled, curling up to Akko as she did so.

Akko set her down on the bed, carefully adjusting every cover and pillow to how she knew her daughter liked them arranged. Max comfort. Once she was done, she looked over to her wife who had leaned over to leave a goodnight kiss on their little girl’s forehead, leaving her with the biggest grin on her face. Akko smiled at the sweet moment, moving in to do the same. But she couldn’t leave without one thing.  _ “Goodnight, my little cabbage.” _

Akko turned off the deskside lamp and backed off, keeping an eye on her precious girl’s peaceful face as she drifted off to slumber. She then joined her wife, waiting in the doorway just for her with a smile of her own. Akko felt an arm wrap around her waist after she closed the bedroom door. 

“So. Playing Savior of Magic, were you?” Diana said, keeping her voice low so as to not disturb their girl. 

Akko let out a light chuckle, leaning over on her wife’s shoulder. “Hey, you know how she is.”

“Indeed.” Diana commented, drifting off into thought. “She certainly idolizes you.”

“Yeah. Makes you think.”

“About what?”

“About me, when I was younger. About how I idolized Chariot like I did. About that first year of Luna Nova.”

Diana hummed in agreement. “That certainly was a memorable year.”

“Yeah.” Akko laughed. “What was your favorite memory of that year?”

“Hm?” Diana looked over to her wife with pleading eyes looking into hers. “I’d say, standing atop the Shooting Star with you, being able to look down at the world like that. It was… breathtaking, really. I don’t believe there are any words to do it justice.”

“Yeah.” Akko agreed. “Watching the Shiny Rod return to the stars where it belonged.”

A moment of silence passed between the two as they reminisced, each thinking back fondly on that first year of school together.

“Akko?”

“Mm?”

“There is a clear view of the stars tonight. Why don’t we look at them together.”

“I’d like that.”


	6. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who stuck along with me for this ride. It was my first ship week that I participated in, and I'm glad to have shared it with all of you!

The professor’s boots clicked loudly as she made her way down the hall. Books and papers in hand, she made her way to her personal quarters in the school. As soon as she arrived, she let out a great sigh of relief. She was exhausted, to say the least. Setting her work aside, she went to her desk, and made a call on the crystal ball. Once the familiar face appeared, she held a tired smile. “Hey, honey.”

“Hello, Akko. Rough day?”

Akko groaned, falling back in her chair before straightening herself out to face Diana once more. “You have no idea.”

Diana’s face held a look of concern as she addressed her wife. “What happened?”

“Our daughter.” 

“What did she do?”

“Well…”

“I don’t know how you do it.” Akko said to her old professor.

Chariot chuckled, offering Akko a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright. It’s only your first year teaching. It’s a bit of a learning curve.”

“I know,” Akko groaned. “But-”

“It’s alright. You’ll get through this. If anyone can, it’s you.”

“You’re right. You’re right.” Akko repeated, trying to shake some sense into herself. “I wanted to teach here after retirement, and I am going to do that.”

“Never change, Akko.” Chariot smiled.

Akko beamed, feeling quite proud of herself. Her life as a performer was great, but it wasn’t something she could keep doing forever. So many nights thinking of what she would do next, when then she thought of Chariot. For the disaster that was Akko’s first year as a student, she had grown considerably since, mastering transformation and language over time. And now she was here, back in Luna Nova. Not as a student, but a teacher. What a life.

But Akko was brought out of her own mind as realization dawned on her. “Oh, my class! I’m gonna be late! See ya, Chariot! Talk later!” She yelled as she sprinted down the hall.

And as she made it to the classroom, students looked up in alarm as their professor came bursting in. Seeing the looks she was getting, Akko straightened herself out before proceeding to the podium. As always, before beginning her lessons, Akko made a count of the students present. But it was so strange, Bernadette was absent from her seat, but she was still there in the crowd? No, that couldn’t be right. And whoever this “Bernadette” was, was looking far too nervous to be her daughter. She knew what was going on.

Akko walked over to the stand-in, no words, as students just watched her approach. When she’d reached her target, Akko locked eyes with the girl, which she refused to keep. “You know…” Akko started. “Back when I was in Luna Nova, I had this friend who would skip class. She’d make another student transform and fill in for her so the teachers wouldn’t notice.”

The girl was fidgeting, her face aflame, and beginning to sweat. 

“Of course, it only worked when she used someone outside of our classroom. So tell me. Where’s the real Bernadette,” She said with a swish of the wand, “Miss Samuels?” 

The girl from the tangerine team looked down in shame as she was caught for her actions before proceeding to ramble. “I don’t know. I’m so sorry, Professor Kagari.”

“It’s alright, you’re not in trouble.” Akko couldn’t punish this girl, she seemed too sincere, and she’d never had trouble with this student in the past. Bernadette, on the other hand… What was she going to do with her? Nines, she felt so much sympathy for her old professors for her own behavior. Well, she couldn’t do anything about this if she didn’t know where her daughter was. 

So Akko walked back to the podium. “Alright class, let’s begin.”

“She skipped class?” Diana questioned on the other end of the call, clearly angry. “And not only that, she tried to get another student to cover for her?”

“She didn’t just skip my class.” Akko admitted.

_ “What?” _

Without a class to teach at this part of the day, Akko spent her time patrolling the school grounds. It was rather boring, to be honest. But then again, so was grading papers, and coming up with lesson plans. Well, she got to teach young witches about magic, so it was worth it. 

Soon, she was passing by the potion’s lab, her old friend Sucy having taken up the position after Lukic retired some years back. She peered into what should have been an empty room, only to see familiar blonde and green hair from the corner of the lab. 

Akko approached quietly from behind. What was that girl doing? She had to know. And unfortunately, she knew her daughter would not answer a direct question. At least not anymore. What happened to her wonderful baby girl? Standing just over her shoulder, Akko made her presence known. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class, young lady?”

The sudden question startled the girl, causing her to drop the ingredients she was currently inspecting into the pot before her. A bright flash, and the room was engulfed in the blast. 

“Dear Beatrix, are you alright?” Diana sounded from her end of the line.

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” Akko said sheepishly. “It was really nothing. More a surprise than anything.”

“Still…”

“I’m telling you, Dia. I’m alright. Really.” Akko assured. “And Bernie’s fine too. Though...”

They stood in the headmistress’ office, Finnelan’s office. And Finnelan was mad. Perhaps an understatement, she was irate, her pure rage seemed to come off her in waves. Akko was scared. Scared for herself and scared for her daughter’s future. 

“Damage to school property, damage to  _ staff _ .”

“Headmistress, it’s-”

Finnelan held a hand up, cutting Akko off. “Not to mention the reports of absence that I have been receiving. So tell me. Why should this school allow your stay?”

Akko looked over to her daughter, who had met Finnelan’s gaze with a resolute one of her own. “She’s just-”

“Why shouldn’t this school allow my stay?” She spoke. “Didn’t you let a certain student by the name of _ Atsuko Kagari _ get away with far more? And besides, wouldn’t it look bad for Luna Nova if the child of the Saviors of Magic were to be expelled? I can’t imagine anyone would want to attend a school like that.”

“Be that as it may, your behavior has been unacceptable.”

“I hope you’re prepared for the consequences of letting me go then. And what can I say? I am my mothers’ daughter.”

Akko was speechless. Finnelan was speechless. This girl had audacity, but everything she said was correct. The school  _ would _ look bad if she was expelled, and she really  _ was _ like her mothers. Diana’s intelligence and Akko’s penchant for getting into trouble. A devil. 

Finnelan merely crossed her arms, staring the girl down, judging, deliberating. “Report to the trolls bathhouse.”

“Was  _ I  _ ever that bad?”

“No comment.” 

“Wow, mean! Who could ever marry someone as horrible as you?”

Diana lifted a brow as Akko looked down to the ring on her finger. And the girls burst out into a fit of giggling. And as they calmed down, Diana spoke up. “I do miss you terribly.”

“I do too.”

“Please tell me you’ll be coming home for holiday.”

“Of course. I could never stay away from you.” Akko smiled. But the warm feeling she had from talking with her wife couldn’t last forever. The papers on the edge of her desk called. She always hated saying goodbye. “I love you, Diana.”

“And I love you, Akko.”

Their connection broke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make a happy writer!
> 
> Have a wonderful day! :D


End file.
